Kenjiro Shirokuma
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Kenshiro used to be a truly frightening person in his youth. In hell there is an event in which souls of all types participate in an event called the hunt of demons. His position as an Enforce in one Hells jails allowed him to grow into a powerful and bloodthirsty warrior. Appearance & Personality Kenjiro Shirokuma is a fairly tall, and pale individual sporting green and eyes that change shades depending on his mood or actions. Kenjiro is a person who doesn't want to kill, let alone fight. He often shows kindness and understanding in some instances always attempting to avoid confrontation. This is shown when lost souls are found wandering in the territory of the Daemon Agmen, he will often point them in the right direction. In interacting with others, Kenjiro is always honest and does not speak nonsense nor is he boastful. He is also very perceptive of an enemies intent and is capable of recognizing a threat quickly. Kenjiro is generally a laid back individualand would prefer to tend to his garden than do anything else. But as the guardian of the Daemon Agmen he often does have to contend with spirits and demons looking to make a name for themselves in hell. Gladius Inferni Gladius Inferni: Tempestatem fœnum' or Grass Storm Tempestatem fœnum allows Kenjiro to create, shape, and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, fruits and fllowers even moss and fungus. Using this ability Kenjiro can cause plants to grow, move/ attack and even rise from the soil and walk, mutate and revive dead or withered plants. Powers & Abilities Devil Arts: As the Quincy, Shinigami, and Arrancar have their own unique skills and abilities, the warriors of the Daemon Agmen are no different. This includes things like shunpo, kido, cero etc '''Exedo (Devour): ' Similar to Gonzui except that user doesn't inhale and the devouring of souls can take place from any stance or angle, so long as there are souls in the area. The souls devoured go through the skin not through the mouth making the process somewhat faster. This increases the user's reiryoku in the process, while resulting in the immediate death of any afflicted victims. After devouring a significant quantity of souls surrounding them the Daemon Agmen have a red shimmering outline around their bodies. Depravatio (Corruption): This the effect of when Daemon Agmen release their reiatsu with sole purpose of corrupting and enslaving others. Not much is known about the extents of this ability except that it is especially effective on humans with little to no spiritual power. Humans affected by this after being released often have violent and terrible nightmares any scars obtained while under the influence don't heal and leave lasting marks. Swordsmanship Expert: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kenjiro is one of the most proficient swordsmen in the noncircular parts of hell, as demonstrated from his ability to hold his own against opponents. Quickstep Master: He is masterful in the use of quickstep techniques to compensate for his lack of strenght. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and others when fighting. He is also capable of moving swiftly around the battlefield with ease. Trivia